Rebuilding the Life of Dr Reid
by HarutsukiMaya
Summary: Dr. Spencer Reid has been struggling for the last 6 months. Every day has been a fight to just get out of bed. And then Agent Mellody Roughs Beings working at the BAU, and life, slowly, begins to regain it's spark. Reid/OC with hints of Morgan/Garcia
1. Chapter 1

Okay so I got bored one day and the idea for this story just kinda popped in my head! So its set about six months after Maeve dies, and Reid is still struggling to deal. Mellody is my own character and I do not own any part of Criminal Minds. Sadly. Oh yeah, and I'm not the biggest fan of Alex, so I replaced her with Prentiss. Ok let me know what you think! All reviews are welcome!

It gets better.

Reid had been telling himself that every day, every Morning, for the past six months. After Tobias had kidnapped him, he'd heard it from Gideon, Hotch, and even Strauss(of course, at that time it had merely been protocol for her to talk to him); they all told him the stress, the anxiety from what he'd gone through would fade. And with time, it had. At his support group, they had told him "The cravings will get easier to handle. They never go away, but things get better." And it had. He still had cravings every once in a while, but he knew how to handle them now.

But he had a hard time believing that this pain would fade, that it would ever get better. It had been six months since Maeve died, and he still struggled to get out of bed most days. It had taken him weeks even dare to step out of his apartment, and sometimes he still had trouble acting normal (or as normal as he ever was) around his friends. It was a constant struggle to try and function correctly. He wondered if he ever really would be able to.

"Reid. Pretty boy, you in there?"

Reid raised his head, attempting to pay attention. "Sorry, What?"

Morgan gazed at the younger agent questionably. "You alright?"

"Just fine," he lied blatantly. There was no reason to let Morgan in on his depressing thoughts.

Morgan didn't seem to believe him, but he just shrugged. He didn't want to push Reid. "Ok well, Hotch wants us. Apparently, we've got a new case."

"Oh, Yeah. Ok." Reid stood and grabbed his travel cup of coffee. The two walked into the conference room right behind Prentiss. Morgan sat next to Garcia, while Reid took his spot next to JJ. He glanced around and saw that only Hotch was missing.

"What's Up?" Morgan asked.

"No clue," JJ said.

Hotch chose that moment to walk in, followed closely by a short blonde.

"Everyone, this is Agent Mellody Roughs. She's going to be with us for an undetermined amount of time. She's been with the FBI for about 8 years, and she's helped with many of the Secondary team's cases. She only been in the office so far, but Sam says she's got a talent for talking to families. "

This got everyone's attention on the girl. Reid studied her closely. Agent Roughs was a small, non-threatening woman. She had an odd air about her, seeming both young, and yet older than her real age, which Reid guessed to be about 28. Her eyes were a sea blue-green color that seemed to shine with a calm, happy light. Her hair was a corn-silk blonde, only a few shades darker than JJ's light blonde locks.

She blushed at Hotch's comment, face going a florid red. "It's very nice to meet all of you," She smiled hesitantly, then she sat on the other side of Garcia. Hotch sat too, and they all began to discuss the new case.

An hour later, Hotch dismissed them and Reid stood. Morgan came up to him. Everyone's eyes followed Roughs as she quickly left the room.

"How long do you think she'll last?" Morgan asked quietly.

"What? Who?"

"The Roughs girl. I doubt she'll make it through the year. Then she'll go running back to her office job."

"Do you even think she knows how to use a gun?" Prentiss asked, coming up beside them.

"The field will eat her alive," Morgan muttered. He followed the girl gown the stairs and to her desk. The others followed him and huddled at JJ's desk, watching Him approach her. "Hey," they heard him say.

Reid was puzzled. He knew the name Mellody Roughs, but could not remember where he had read about her. It had been recent…

Roughs looked at Morgan. "Um, hi."

"So," Morgan leaned up against her desk, flashing his usual Womanizer-grin he saved for pretty girls." this is your first field job? S bet you don't really know how to defend yourself right?"

"What's he doing?" Prentiss hissed.

"Trying to warm her up," JJ whispered back. "Does it with all of new girls. He won't date anyone who carries a gun, so if they leave the field, if he's played his cards right. He's got a shot at them. "

"He didn't do that with me!" Prentiss corrected.

"Oh really?" JJ laughed.

"He sent you a flower basket and bonded with you over a bad date. He totally got you." Reid reminded her.

Prentiss sat down, muttering angrily over how she got played, but Rossi, JJ, Garcia, and Reid all watch Morgan Chat up the pretty blonde. As he watched, still trying to place her name, he saw a small gleam enter her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Morgan chuckled. "Well I just happen to teach a self-defense class, so if you need any help, just let me know."

"Really?" Her voice was eager. "Cause I've had a little training, but if your teaching a class then you probably know more about fighting than me. I'm not too good."

"She's falling for this crap, Hook, Line, and Sinker!" JJ said, shocked.

"Hmm" was all Reid replied, watching closely.

"Do you think I could show you what I can do sometime? Just so you can give some tips?" The girl asked, eyes shining.

Morgan chuckled again at her eagerness. This girl was too easy. "Well I'm not doing anything right know. Follow me." he beckoned and led her to an empty room. The other Agents followed closely.

The empty office was big enough to spar in, so Mellody Roughs and Morgan stood across the room from each other, Reid and the others standing in the corner.

"Alright, let's try some defensive." Morgan said. He rocked back and then launched himself at the small girl.

"Mellody Roughs!" Reid exclaimed quietly, so that only those around him heard. JJ shot him a questioning look, and Reid Quickly relayed all the information he had read about their newest addition.

Morgan had no intentions of hurting her. In fact, he was planning on just letting her think she had stopped him. But before he knew it, she had moved off to the side and was tripping him. He fell to the floor. Deciding to make it a little tougher, he stood and moved faster towards her. This time, she managed to catch his arm. Using Morgan's forward momentum, the girl threw Morgan over her shoulder and on to the floor on the other side of her.

Now Morgan was getting irritated. He ran at her again, more ferociously this time.

"Uh Morgan, You probably shloul-" Reid tried to warn. But he was too late. Mellody swung around and, in perfect stance, launched a round house kick into his gut.

Morgan sank to the ground, groaning. "I thought you only had a little training."

"Oh, I do. I did a little MMA for 17 years, which I have a 5th degree black belt in, and I've also trained a little in kendo, judo, and Tai Kwan Do."

The Look on Morgan's face was priceless, at least, underneath the pain. Reid chuckled, and then began laughing so hard he was leaning up against the door. It felt great! He hadn't really laughed since Maeve had died.

He let his laughter die off, wiping the tears from his eyes, and saw Mellody staring at him curiously. The shine in her eyes was an odd one; a curious shimmering light. That gaze caused an odd, fluttering feeling in his stomach. This shocked him. He wrote it off as nothing, but he couldn't help thinking, _maybe, just maybe, things could get better._


	2. At the Club

"Come dance with me, Dr. Reid." Mellody didn't know what possessed her to say it, but she was glad she did. She and the Doctor had stood in this club for two hours, just standing against a wall, hoping to see or talk to someone who knew something about the disappearing Forigen girls. So far, all that had come up to them were a few college frat guys hoping for a good time. Once she had grilled tem about the case and found that they knew nothing about the case, she'd shot them down.

This was her third case with the BAU, and it was the first time she had been sent anywhere with Spencer Reid alone. She couldn't deny that she was excited when Hotch had sent her to go with Dr. Reid. Since the first time she really paid attention to him after tossing Morgan around like a sack of Potato's, she found herself drawn to him in an odd way. She had spoken to him since then, and found that he was sweet, and rather amazing considering what he had gone through. Garcia had given her the low-down on everything about the group. When she had told Reid's story, Mellody couldn't help but feel sorry or him. But she could tell he was strong. The fact that he was able to smile or function at all just proved that.

Plus, on top of everything, she thought he was rather attractive. She had talked to her sister, and Callie had demanded to see, In her own words, "The man that finally managed to catch my little sister's eye." Mellody had reluctantly agreed, and Callie was quick to criticize. "He looks like a total dork, Mell. Kinda lanky too. But I'll give him this, he's got some nice eyes." Callie had sighed into the phone. "You always had an eye for the geeky ones, sis."

Mellody couldn't really see what her sister saw. Everytime she saw him, Mellody just saw a beauty in him. And not just his physical form. His mind, his personality, his innocence; it was all rather beautiful.

Reid looked at Mellody, probably wondering if she had lost her mind. "What?"

Mellody scrambled, trying to come up with a reasonable, sane reason for her request. "Look, we've been at this club for two hours. And all I see are a bunch of people who want to have a good time. No one wants to approach some wall flowers. I mean, look over there." She nodded towards the dace floor.

They watched as a girl walked out to the floor and began dancing. Within moments, she was surrounded by others, all laughing and talking.

"If we can get people to relax around us, then we can have an eaiser time talking people."

"but that doesn't mean we can just shirk off our responsibilities and dance!"

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that if we loosen up a little, we might be able to get some people to approach us."

Reid sighed in defeat. "Fine. We'll try this. But on one condition."

"What?"

"You have to stop calling me Doctor. It makes me feel old and kinda weird."

Mellody laughed "Deal, just Reid." she quickly took his hand and pulled him out to the floor. Once they made it, she dropped his hand and began to dance. She closed her eyes and just let her body flow with the music, feeling it. She opened them a minute later and saw Reid standing awkwardly, just swaying from side to side. "Don't you dance?" She called over the music. Reid just shook his head.

Mellody grined and took his hands and placed them on her hips. She felt him stiffen. "Relax," she told him. "you cant dance if your all stiff."

He loosened slightly. Mellody helped him start swaying to the beat. He picked it up quickly. "Good job," she ecoraged. She dropped his hands then and began to dance again, trying to show him how to just let the music carry him. She watched as he attempeted to copy her movements, then laughed at the uncoordinated chaos. He laughed too. They both began to dance, laughing the whole time as their moves grew wilder and weirder. By the end of the song, they were both laughing so hard that they were having a hard time breathing.

"You were awful," Reid laughed.

"You weren't much better, _baka_" she choked back.

"Baka? What does that-" Reid began to ask, until Mellody felt a hand on her sholder. Mellody turned to see a small girl with oriental features.

"_Baka?" _The girl asked, her accent giving away her Japanese origin. "_Anataga nihongo o hanasu?"(_**You speak Japanese?)**

Mellody was slightly taken aback, but she recovered and Replied in Fluent Japanese, "_Hai, watashiwa yaru." _(**Yes I do)**

The girl sighed in relief then began to speak quickly. "_Yokatta. Watashi wa kono kunide wa aratana nda to watashi wa eigo to watashi no yūjin dake disapeared o shiranai. Watashi wa doko demo kanojo o mitsukeru koto ga dekimasen."(_ **Thank goodness. I'm new in this country and i don't know english and my friend just disappeared. I can't find her anywhere.)**

"What's wrong?" Reid interjected.

"She might know the newest victim. She's foreign and her friend just dissapered." Mellody turned back to the girl. "_Oname wa?" (_**What's your name?)**

"_Watashinonamaeha nadeshiko Settodesu. Watashi no yūjin no namae wa Sakura Mikudesu" (_**My name is Nadeshiko Setto. My friends name is Sakura Hatsune**_.)_

"This girls name is Nadeshiko Setto. Her friend is Sakura Hatsune." Reid nodded and walked off to ccall Garcia with the info. 15 minutes later he came back and Morgan was escorting Nadeshiko to the police station. Reid and Mellody stayed behind to look for Sakura.

"So," Reid started as they weaved their way through the crowd. "You speak Japanese?"

Mellody blushed. "I'm a bit of a geek. I watched a bunch of Japanese Anime in Highschool, and I just kinda picked up the language."

"Ha! That's not something I would have expected from you!"

"Trust me. I can go on for hours on how Kyoya Ootori is the Most three-demensional charater, or how a Tohru and Yuki Relationship is better than Tohru and Kyo one."

Reid stopped and stared at her. It was the same look most people gave him when he spoke about statistics.

"What?" Mellody shrugged. "Heck, I've got a jornal that has the Kanji for Love, Happiness, and Song."

"Reid burst out laughing , and Mellody delighted in the happy sound.

"I guess there's a lot I still don't know about you, Roughs."

Mellody laughed too. "Don't worry, genius. Your not the only one."


End file.
